Ito: Simba and Kovus Pride
by Redscarletpoodle27
Summary: Simba and Nala had a son. His name is Ito. Simba the overprotective father. Ito the rebellious and love struck teenager. And a whole lot of love! Kovu is in it and is the prince charming to Ito the 'prince'. WARNING YAOI
1. Prologue

**I do not own Lion King at all.**

** Would love to. But don't. **

**WARNING: YAOI which means male/male romance. SO if you dont like plz dont read. And comments and recommendations are always welcome. Thank you. Oh and i have terrible grammar sorry.**

Rafiki held up the newborn cub for all the animals of the Pridelands to see. Simba and Nala stood behind Rafiki smiling proud of their new cub. Behind them Timon, Pumba, and all the lionesses stood. Timon and Pumba were more excited than everyone else. They couldn't wait to start playing with the little thing.

"Timon do you think he's going to like grub? Because I love grub. GRUB GRUB GRUB."

"Of course it will. If it doesn't it we will have to teach it to love GRUB. But I'm absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure he loves it already!" Timon replied excitedly to Pumbas question.

Rafiki turned to Simba and Nala, and kissed them on the heads each. He then turned to Simba, "Mufasa and Sarabi would be so proud." Simba nodded his head in agreement.

"If only they could see their grandson. But at least I know he is being watched over by them." Simba said as he turned his head to look at the sky.

"Simba you will be a wonderful father and you have me for help." Nala said with a wink.

"And I'll need all the help I can get" he said nuzzling her.

Rafiki then handed the cub to Nala who took him in her mouth. She carried him inside the cave. Simba then turned to see Timon and Pumba walking with such pride over to him.

"Why do you two look like you have done something suspicous?" he asked the two.

"Us? Oh nothing. We were just thinking about whether the little squirt is going to love GRUB not. We both agreed that he will. So we came over to ask you, can we test that theory?" Timon asked with such confidence.

"Uh Timon I don't remember us going to ask Simba that ques- OOF" he said while being elbowed in the side.

"Timon," Simba said with a glare. "The last thing I need is for this child to end up like me at all. I want him to have a better life. That includes no GRUB eating! Will you promise me not to force him to eat any insects without him asking for some?"

"Ummm. Look at the time almost sun down. Well got to go." He said then ran leaving Pumba to deal with Simba alone. Simba raised an eyebrow to him.

" Uh. Ha Ha." Then Pumba ran too.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lion King. **

**I wish but i dont or any other movies i love. **

** WARNING: YAOI boy/boy romance ( the worst thing is nuzzling) so no adult content or cursing.**

It has been two months since the day Ito was born. He is still an active cub that is now starting to want to explore the world. That is what Simba feared the most.

Ito woke up nuzzled in his mother's neck. He stretched and yawned. Everyone was stretched out and still sleeping so he decided to sneak out of the cave and go outside. When he got out he saw that it was still was dark outside. He saw fireflies fling down past the rock and was about to go chase one when he reminded himself, what has dad said. He has told Ito not to leave Pride rock without permission. So he lay down and watched them fly around instead. He must have dozed off because when he woke up again he was back in the cave. Alone. He trotted to the entrance and looked out and he didn't see anyone. He then remembered the fireflies. But it was light out. So there would be no chance he would see anymore. But he still wanted to go exploring. So he ran to the edge of Pride Rock to run downstairs but he bumped into something hard.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Simba asked his son.

Sitting on his haunches, Ito responded "Looking for you." He lied and said with his amber eyes.

"Mmmhmmm. Ito you know how I feel about you leaving Pride Rock without permission. If you leave without me knowing you can easily-"

"Be trampled, captured or even get lost. I know, I know. I just want to go explore. Can I go please?"

"Ito be respectful to your father." Nala said suddenly appearing.

"Okay I'm sorry Daddy. Can i-"

"Ito you can explore when Timon and Pumba come back. Or you can go with Zazu." Simba said as he interrupted his son.

Ito thought about this for a second. Timon and Pumba were slow and would never stop talking. Zazu would make sure he listened to all of Simbas rules. He then thought of who would be the easiest one to get rid of. "Where is Zazu?"

Simba responded "He is on that branch over there." He motioned with his head. Ito walked over to the branch with Simba and Nala in tow. "Zazu, Ito wants to go explore. Will you take him around for a while and follow my rules then bring him back here before dawn?" Simba asked.

"Of course sire. We will be back before you know it." Zazu said flying to the ground in front of Simba and bowing.

Ito didn't even say anything as he ran down the hill to the Pride lands. Zazu was quick behind him. Ito had to think quickly about how to get rid of Zazu. He decided on a fool proof plan.

"Hey Zazu look at that over there." Ito motioned with his snout.

"What are you talking about little one?" he turned his head to see what he was talking about. And just as Ito was about to run for it Zazu turns his head back to Ito. "I didn't see anything."

"It must of disappeared or something." Ito responded quickly. He realized that plan was not fool proof. It was made for a fool.

"So this exploring you're doing where are we going to?" Zazu asked.

"Oh I don't know." He thought of a lie quickly, "I don't want to explore anymore I want to play hide and seek."

Zazu looked at him puzzled. "Well than you should have asked the rodent and the pig to come out here with you to play that hooligan game?"

Ito knew he definitely wanted to get rid of Zazu. "Please Zazu." He asked with his big watery eyes and pouting lip.

"All right, all right." He then mumbled, "Anything to get me away from you."

Ito smiled, "Start counting ill hide."

"Just make sure you stay a good distance. Don't wonder too far." Zazu said worriedly.

"I won't." Ito said with a chuckle. He ran and ran. He wanted to explore somewhere new. So he ran to the place he has never explored before. To the place his father warned him not to go to. The Outlands.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Lion King.**

**I wish but i dont or any other movies i love.**

**WARNING: YAOI boy/boy romance ( the worst thing is nuzzling) so no adult content or cursing.**

He passed boulders, giraffes, elephants, and shrubs. He finally realized he was closer and closer to the Outlands. He was now trotting to his destination and tripped over a jutting rock. He then stumbled into something his size. The impact stopped his moving but before he could react he was pounced on.

"What is your business pridelander?" asked the brown furred cub.

"I-I-I don't know. I was-" but he was distracted by the loo of panic on the other cubs face. "What?"

"RRUUUUUNNNN" the other cub yelled as he ran. Ito looked back and saw a huge croc opening its mouth to snap it right on him.

"Aaaaaahhhhh" he yelled and quickly got up and ran after the other cub. They both ran to safety and caught their breath.

"Haha that was great." Said the brown cub.

"Yeah you should have seen your face you were so scared." Ito laughed.

"Was not, I was just worried you would get hurt." The brown cub defended himself.

Ito smiled, "Well thanks for 'saving' me. My name is Ito." He said still laughing.

"My names Kovu." He said, "Do you live here Ito?"

"Yes I do. It's a pretty neat place. Why?" asked Ito curiously.

"I was just wondering if it was a nice exploring place." Kovu said eyeing Ito.

Ito smiled bigly. "I love to explore too. I ran away from my babysitter just to do that."

"Well aren't you just so bad," Kovu said

"Haha well, follow me. Ill show you a great place I love to go to when I am bored."

Kovu started to follow Ito when a big mass of gold fur was blocking his way from Ito.

Kovu stared sacredly "Mother?"

Zira started to growl at Ito. "Well it looks like we have ourselves a better than Kovu cub don't we?" She turned to Kovu " A pridelander! Did you know?"

Kovu answered shakily "No mother."

Zira ignored him and was about to approach Ito when Simba jumped in front of her growling.

"Zira" he growled.

"Simba" she growled back.

Behind Simba appeared Nala going to nuzzle her son. " Thank goodness you are alright." He whimpered into her.

"Simba you didn't know where your son was… tsk tsk. Good thing you got here before I got to him." She said eyes flashing at Ito.

Simbas growl turned feral. "Zira you know the penalty of returning to the Pridelands."

Zira looked almost shocked. "But the child does not. However, if you need your pound of flesh". She pushed Kovu towards Simba with her snout and smiled. She knew Simba wouldn't do anything to harm an innocent cub.

"Take your cub and leave. We are finished here." Simba said turning to Nala and Ito.

"Eeem." Ito said being picked up the scruff of his neck in Simbas mouth. Zira had Kovu the same way. She smiled devilishly then started walking home.

"Bye" Kovu whispered.

"Bye" Ito whispered back.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Lion King.**

**I wish but i dont or any other movies i love.**

**WARNING: YAOI boy/boy romance ( the worst thing is nuzzling) so no adult content or cursing.**

*******And I am sorry for such short chapters but this one is longer. Thank you for the help*******

Here I am being carried by my father home. My mother in front of us leading the way. She turned around once and the look of disappointment on her face killed me. I wanted to cry into her telling her I was sorry and how I was so scared. But I kept my mouth shut. We were slowly making our way back home when of course that dodo head of a bird made his way toward us. When he finally landed in front us he looked at me dead in the eyes and gave me one of the most furious stares he has ever made.

"Young sire, I am appalled at your behavior. You didn't even want to play that ridiculous game did you? I counted for 30 seconds and looked everywhere for you. I thought you might have gone back to Pride rock and when I asked your father he said that you hadn't returned then I got very worried. You know you had us all worried. We all went looking for you young sire. Where the baboon were you?" Zazu asked infuriated.

"Im sorry Zazu. Im sorry but I wanted to explore and I mean really explore." I said while lowering my gaze. I couldn't look Zazu in the face.

I was then put on the ground by my father. I instantly turned to face him but he wouldn't look at me. He looked to Zazu and said "Thank you Zazu. I need to talk to my son. We shall talk later." He then turned around to face a group of zebras grazing. Instinctively I went to stand next to my father. I turned my head to see Zazu huff and fly away. Deep inside I was wishing Zazu didn't leave me alone with my father. I sat down right next to him and looked up to see him still looking at the zebras. I was about to say something but dad beat me to it.

"Ito do you know how disappointed I am in you? You disobeyed not only mine but Zazus order to not stray too far. And you- yes he told me about what he told you to do." He said after I gave him one of those looks of HE TOLD YOU? "Ito you don't understand how much I care about your safety. I love you so much and I just want to make sure you are alright at all times. You had me scared out of my mind today. I was so mad I could have killed Zira when I heard that she might have hurt you if I wasn't there."

I then started to cry. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to get into danger. I really wanted to explore. I.. just… want… to…. Explore." I said while sobbing. I nuzzled into my dad and thankfully he nuzzled back. He hopefully wasn't mad at me anymore. As if reading mind he said,

"I am not mad at you I just you to understand if you disappoint me or your mother again you will be really sorry." He then smiled. "And as future king-"

"What if I don't wanna be king? It looks no fun." I replied defensively.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood. As am I. We are one."

* * *

Its been six years since then. And today is the first time Ito will be going on a hunt.

I have waited for the day i would have freedom to do what i want. And that day is today. I walked out of the cave to see all the lionesses waiting outside congratulating me on my big day. "My how you've grown." "Its a big day." and even some "Well lets see if he follows Simbas rules today!"

I honestly could not wait to catch my first prey. My father had told me about the thirll of catching his first prey. And to be honest it sounded quite amazing and that is just what i need to fufill my adventure needs. Yes i still love to explore but this exploring today is the first time ill be able to go without permission or someone else to go with. And plenty more to come. I walked over to my mother, father, timon and pumba.

"Father you have to promise me you will let me do this on my own? No followers." I said motioning my head to Timon and Pumba who started whistling when i looked their way. Then i looked at my mother who raised an eyebrow in question to my father who then looked between me and my mother and then finally rested on me.

"Oh all alright. But remember stay in the Pridelands."

I nodded my head in understanding and hurried down the hill to start my hunt.

* * *

I have to make sure he will be alright. "Timon, Pumba come over here." They started to walk over and Timon spoke first, he always seemed to.

"Hey ya Simba. What can we do for you?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Ito for me. Make sure he stays out of trouble will ya?"

This time Pumba spoke. "Of course Simba. As his first hunt he could use the help."

"No Pumba i just need you to follow him and make sure he is alright."

"Dont worry Simba i knew what you meant. I got Pumba and Ito under control. No need to worry." Timon siad with a salute.

"Thats what i was afraid of." Simba said as he watched Timon and Pumba follow after his son.

* * *

I was in the pounce stance watching the antelopes eating the tall grass when i heard the rustle. I turned to see Timon and Pumba arguing on what grub to eat for dinner in the shrubs. I walked right up to them and was fuming with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" i yelled at the two.

"Uh, uh hey Ito we were just looking for some grub. And seemed to come across the same place you did. Catch anything yet?"

"No Timon i just started. You and Pumba would know because you two have been following me. Did my father send you? I knew he would never give me a chance to do this on my own. Well i'am going to get that chance. Im going to hunt alone. AWAY form the pridelands." And with that said i ran. I could hear them calling my name as i disappeared into new territory. I was going to hunt and when i was done i would return home with my meal and prove to my dad that i dont need any supervision.

I ran into a field with plenty of animals. I should probably start with something smaller and easier to catch than an antelope. They seemed a little difficult to grab when i watched my dad chase them. Even though i tried before i was interrupted i still want to pick an easier target. I settled on a baby warthog running around alone. I felt bad for it being so young but as my father said. "It's the great circle of life." And just before i was about to get a plan set up, I smelled it.

It was smoke, i looked around for the source and there it was to my left coming quick. I got so scared i stood stalk still i didnt know what to do.

* * *

There he was. Standing there. I knew the plan. Get to him. Pretend to save him. And get closer to his pride. The fire was coming quick and he was still standing there. My mom pushed me forward which was the sign that it was time to go. She yelled after me "Good Luck, Kovu my son."

I ran at him. He glanced at me with eyes so wide. He was coughing.

"Let's go. WE HAVE TO MOVE!" i yelled at him but all he did was shake with fear and continued to cough. So i got underneath him and lifted him up onto my back. I then looked for an escape route. He must of passed out on my back becuase there was no movement or noise coming from him. I ran and jumped over a log. I then ran through a field ablaze. But it was my only way. So i jumped the flames and continued my way to more flat land the suddenly we both dropped. I didnt realize i was falling till i could not feel my stomach or Ito on my back anymore. We landed in the water with a loud smack. I swam to the top and saw Ito just about to sink. I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and doggypaddled back to shore. When we reached the shore he then seemed to regain conciousness. Just my luck. So i gave him some room.

"COUGH-COUGH. Wh-where am i?" he asked delirious.

"Your safe. In the pridelands." I said with a smirk at the frown that formed on his face.

"In the- Why did you bring me here? WHO do you think you are?" he asked angrily getting up.

"I think im the one that just saved your life princie boy. You should be thankful."

"Well im not now get out of my way." he said while trying to get around me.

"No. I think its best you're here. I am worried you may hurt." He must of remebered that corny line from the day we met!(**THAT LINE IS NOT EXACTLY THE SAME AS THE ONE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. **)

He then gave me the cutest face. Wait did i say cutest? "Kovu?" he smiled. Of course i smiled back.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Lion King.**

**I wish but i dont or any other movies i love.**

**WARNING: YAOI boy/boy romance ( the worst thing is nuzzling) so no adult content or cursing.**

*****Sorry it is another short chapter. Last short one.*****

Ito couldn't help but smile. He was seeing Kovu for the first time in a long time. And the best part is that Kovu was smiling back.

"Kovu, it's so-"But Ito was interrupted by a ferocious growl. Simba jumped in to the scene teeth bared. Nala and a couple lionesses soon followed.

"Father! How could you break your promise?" Ito asked angrily. Simba turned to Ito and replied "It's a good I did. You could have been killed. No more hunts for you. Not ever."

Nala then intervened. "Simba?" She said in a questioning tone. Simba then turned to her. "You know what Timon and Pumba told us. How Ito disobeyed our order to not leave the Pridelands. He is NOT responsible enough to be on his own." Simba emphasized the last sentence to Ito.

Ito then flinched at his father's harsh words. "I would not have disobeyed if you did not break your promise. I was trying to prove to you that I was capable of hunting alone. That is why I ran off. And I was doing just fine, even before Kovu-" "Kovu!" Simba yelled. He then started to crouch and growl at Kovu. Kovu copied him.

"Father, Kovu saved my life. I was so afraid of the fire I couldn't move. He brought me back to… the Pridelands. Please be rational." Ito said trying to resolve the problem.

"You saved him? Why?" Simba asked furiously.

Kovu stood up tall. "I humbly ask to join your pride."

"NO." Simba roared. "You are a part of the Outlands. You do not belong here."

"I know. But I left my pride. I am a rogue. Please accept me." Kovu said pleading.

"Simba he saved Ito's life. You owe him some gratitude." Nala said. Simba then turned to his son who was standing next to Nala nodding his head.

"Please Father."

Simba then turned to Kovu. "I will allow you to stay. Prove me wrong about whom you are." He then walked up to Ito. "I am glad you are alright. Let us go." He nudged his son towards home. But before Ito followed he turned to Kovu and saw him smiling at him. He slowed down to walk with him but knew better than to start a conversation. He smiled back instead. Simba turned around to tell his son something when he noticed he wasn't behind him. He then saw his son walking with Kovu. He still did not trust Kovu. So he stopped as well. Nala then looked at him. "Simba?"

"Nala you and the lionesses return home I need to talk to our son ALONE." She understood. She then led the group home.

Simba then frowned at his son and the newcomer. "Ito we need to talk son. Kovu please excuse us." Kovu then walked after the lionesses.

"Father?"

"Ito what were you thinking running away like that?" Simba asked.

Ito didn't know how to respond. "Father I.. I want you to trust me. You promised I would be able to hunt alone. And because you didn't I ran away."

"And you did that to prove a point. Son do you know irresponsible that is? Like I said no more hunts for you." Simba was about to head home when Ito jumped in front of him.

"FATHER YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS! That is not fair. When will I ever learn? How will I provide for pride?" Ito all but screamed.

Simba raised an eyebrow in question. "Ito it seems to me you won't need to provide for the pride. As I recall multiple times a day you remind about how boring being king is and how you don't want to be king." Simba said.

"WHAT? just because I say that everyday doesn't mean I am going to get out of becoming king when I am older. I am your only heir."

"Ito I understand. But until you shape up, act like an adult, and make responsible decisions I cannot allow you to perform any tasks that are more than what you can handle. End of story." Simba then went around his son and ran home. Ito stood there shocked at his father's words. How could he think he was irresponsible? He learned everything from his father. He ran after his father home.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Lion King.**

**I wish but I don't or any other movies i love.**

**WARNING: YAOI boy/boy romance (the worst thing is nuzzling) so no adult content or cursing.**

******Thank you for all the help. ******

**If anyone hasn't noticed there a lot of twists and differences in my story than in the movie. But the storyline is basically the same. So I will have all of the major events appear in the story. Just told in a different way with extras! :)**

**Don't worry the rest of the chapters are all longer. -sashafyr1**

**Oh and i am skipping the part with Timon, Pumba, the birds, and the rhinos. Im doing something different. **

By the time I returned to Pride Rock my father was inside. Kovu must not have been allowed in the cave because he was outside of it sitting in the shade of a boulder. After the talk with my father I realized I wanted to become more and more uncooperative to irritate my father. He really hurt my feelings so I decided I was going to lash out with revenge. So instead of going into the cave I went to go sit with Kovu. He was sleeping, and lightly snoring. I sat down next to him and scooted real close to him. I never realized how cold it was outside at night. If anyone had been passing me and Kovu sleeping like this they would think that we were in a relationship. That is NOT what I was aiming for though. I was just cold. Who am I kidding? I have feelings for Kovu. I don't know where they came from. I just got to know the guy and I feel like we already have a connection. The worst thing that can happen from my situation is Kovu not returning my feelings. I didn't care what would happen if my father caught me in the act. The consequences would not be as bad as if Kovu left and never returned. It has been forever since I have seen him. But I feel this time if I lose him again I would not be able to live without him. I kept contemplating what would happen with me and Kovus relationship. I slowly drifted off into sleep and waited for what the next day would be bring. Tomorrow is the day that determines my future. I just know it.

* * *

It was quite easy for Simba to let me join the pride. I am not officially part of it yet because i have to prove myself. So just act all sweet and innocent and mozy my way into his sons heart is basically what he was saying. Well in Kovu language anyway. But anyway Simba made sure i was not going in to the cave he called home. So the only comfortable option i was up for was sleeping in the shade of a boulder. Home sweet Home. For now anyway. I laid down and fell asleep. But i was awakened a little later by warmth in my right side. I squinted my eyes open and looked to see what the warmth was. It turned out to be Ito. He had made himself comfortable in my fur. I saw he was shivering. So i put one paw around him and pulled in close. His head went onto my other paw. So i was left with two options. Stay awake or rest my head on his. I yawned. That was a good enough reason for me to sleep. So i rested my head on his and tried to fall back to sleep. But to say I was afraid of Simba walking in on us was an understatement. I was terrified. He would probably rip Ito away from me and then eat me alive. HaHa what a beautiful nightmare.

* * *

I wasn't worried about Ito. I knew he would return home shortly after me. So I went into the cave to see Kovu standing there trying to find a good place to lie down. I internally growled. I didn't want to awaken some of the half asleep lions so I whispered his name. "Kovu." He then turned to me. I motioned for him to leave the cave with me. When we both were outside of the cave I said to him in a whisper, "I may have reserved my judgment of you but that does not mean you will stay inside with my pride. So I will only say this once. STAY OUT." I said in a threatening tone. I then left him out there to his own devise.

* * *

When I awoke I was as warm as ever even a little hot. I was wrapped in Kovus warmth. It felt so good to be with him and not on the cold ice floor of the cave. I slowly got myself untucked from his arm and went to the cave to see if anyone was awake yet. Everyone was still asleep. Even father who must have been tired from the events that happened yesterday. I left the mouth of the cave and went over to Kovu and put one paw on his body and started to shake him. He slowly awoke with a big yawn. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. It felt like he could see right through me. "Glad you're awake sleepy head." I said smiling. He didn't respond just yawned again and stretched. I then realized how much bigger he was then me. He had a lot more muscles throughout his body while my body was lean and thin. He also was a good 5 inches taller than me with more hair on his mane and tail. He looked like a god.

He finally responded. "What are you looking at?"

I cleared my throat. "Um. Nothing. I was just wondering why you left your pride." It wasn't a complete lie because I was curious.

Of course came a big sigh. "It's none of your business." I gave him a hurt look. I could tell he regretted his words. "I'm sorry I don't know why I just said that."

I smiled again. "That's okay. I wanted to say thank you for saving my life yesterday. I may not seem grateful but I truly am."

"What kind of hunter are you anyway? Almost got yourself killed." Kovu rolled his eyes.

" Oh and I suppose your any better?"

"Well yeah. Actually a lot better." He then started to walk away but what I asked next stopped him.

"So you could teach me then? If you're up to it." I smiled.

"Haha. I look forward to it." Kovu said then walked to the end of Pride rock and looked at the Outlands. I was about to ask him if he missed home when father came out of the cave. "Ito, son, walk with me." I quickly followed.

"Ito, I am sorry about what I said to you last night. Your mother and I just want the best for you." I could see the tears in his eye.

"Father, it's okay. Don't cry." I then felt the tears falling down my face.

"Oh. Ito you had me so worried. Last night I had a dream that it wasn't me in the gorge it was you. And I was your grandfather but saving you. The wildebeest were coming so fast. I couldn't reach you in time. It was terrible. I woke in a cold sweat and saw you were not in the cave. Then I got really scared. I left going to go look for you when I saw you and… Kovu." Father couldn't look at me in the eye when he said Kovus name.

Me crying made me feel so young and small. "No daddy. I'm sorry. I was being rebellious to you because you said I could not hunt anymore. So when I saw Kovu I sat down with him. But it was cold so I scooted really close to him. I was just cold." New tears fell. I didn't like denying my feelings for Kovu. But the tears in my father's eyes seemed to hurt me more. He then looked at me in the eyes with anger.

"How dare you lie to me Ito? I know exactly how confused you are about your feelings for Kovu. Please don't deny it son. You will only hurt yourself. I just want to make sure if you and Kovu do decide to do anything that you know you are making the right decision. Now go. We shall talk more later. I am going to go talk with Rafiki." He gave me a hurt smile and walked away. I knew what I had to do now. Find Kovu.

I finally got back to Pride rock and he was still in the same place that I left him.

I yelled up to him "KOVU!" He then looked down at me and put on a smug smile.

"You look so small down there! Haha!"

"Haha very funny. I have to talk to you. So hurry up." I said getting impatient.

"Okay. "He said getting up. When he finally made his way down to where I was I jumped on him.

"WOAH. What are you doing?" He yelled a little surprised at my attack.

"You are going to answer my question and I won't let you up till you do." I said waiting for him to say something. "Okay my question. I'll ask it now. Any moment now. It is coming…."

"Just ask me the question." I was just about to ask him about my feelings for him but I improvised instead.

"Can you teach me to hunt now?" He almost looked relieved at my question.

He responded with an effortless "Whatever."

I acted like I wasn't fazed by his attitude. "Great."

* * *

I was in the bushes in crouching position sneaking up on Kovu. I waited 3 seconds because Kovu told me to count, and the i jumped. But Kovu expected this and instantly tripped me. I rolled right into a bush of daisies, my tail flooped onto the top of my head. "Oof. Saw me coming didnt you."

He gave one of those unamuzed looks. "Uh yea. Heard you is more like it. Your breathing too loudly."

"Im sorry this isnt that easy." I said.

He still was unimpressed. "Hmph. It is easy. You are just not trying. Feel the earth through your paws steady and calm." He shifted paws on the ground and stood completley still.

"I am too trying. Your just not a very good teacher." I said while mimicking his movement with his paws.

"Alright. Thats enough. Maybe if you are up to it we can continue this tomorrow."

"Okay. At this rate im going to need all the help i can get." I said bumping him in the shoulder playfully. We both laughed then it got akwardly silent. He broke it.

"Ito. I need to ask you something." He didnt wait for an awnser as he continued. "What do you think about me?" I was shocked at his question but so happy. Finally one of us had the guts to ask the other about their feelings.

"To be honest, your arrogant, snobbish, and... cute. Really cute." I admitted to it.

"Wow. I knew it. I knew i was cute." He said smiling. I gagged jokingly.

"Your so self absorbed. So, what do you think about me?" I asked for an honest response.

"Well since you were so honest with me i shall return the favor. You are an irresponsible, childish, and annoying lion. But i can't stop thinking about you."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked faking my impatience.

"Of course. I cant get your beautiful face out of my mind." He said very seriously. While he was smiling, I formed a frown. He noticed this immediatley. "What?"

"What do you mean beautiful face? Am i a girl now?" I asked a little upset.

He looked suprised. "Usually people take that as a compliment." I could tell he was sincere.

"Im sorry. I knew you meant well." I said rubbing against him and purring. A growl irrupted from his throat. I looked up into his eyes and i could tell he wasnt looking at me.

"Kovu?" I asked concern in my voice.

"Sorry. Its nothing. Lets head back." He said quickly then turned to leave. I stood staring at him confused at his behavior. "Are you coming?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes sorry." I rushed to walk next to him and he moved close to me and started to make a growling noise that was very possessive. I smiled knowing that Kovu was being protective of me.

* * *

I loved having Ito returning his feelings to me. I felt like it was my duty to protect him. I wonder he noticed what i was growling about. Nuka should not have been there. Nuka is my idiot older brother who was about to walk right up to Ito and i when i had to growl at him to say GO AWAY. He got the hint right away. Lukily Ito didnt as clueless as he is. I do really like Ito and he cannot find out about what is going on. The plan cannot be ruined. It cant and wont. Soon i will have to put the plan into motion. Soon I will take back the Pridelands so I can avenge Scar.

* * *

I made my way to the big tree hoping to find Rafiki there. "Rafiki if your there I need your help!" I yelled up to the tree. No response. I mumbled "must not be here right now." As i started to walk away Rafiki responded.

"Simba. I got news from Mufasa that Ito and Kovu have been getting close. I worry because Kovus heart is filled with hate and resentment towards you and the pride." Rafiki said voice low and shaking his head.

"What about Ito? Will Kovu corrupt him? I need to know my son will be safe."

"No Simba I dont know. You should talk to young Kovu and see if his heart is true. Zira has made him think evil things." Rafiki said sad.

"I shall talk to him. He will not be accepted into the pride if his intensions are untrue. Thank you Rafiki. We shall talk again."

"Of course Simba. Just... go easy on him." He said with a weak smile. I nodded my head in understanding. I walked home. I first needed to talk to Nala and see what would be the best way to approach Kovu without him raising any suspicions about my theories.

* * *

When i returned home, Nala was outside watching a giraffe reach its long neck up to eat. "Nala." She turned her head to me. "I need some advice."


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Lion King.**

**I wish but I don't or any other movies i love.**

**WARNING: YAOI boy/boy romance (the worst thing is nuzzling) so no adult content or cursing.**

**When you see (*) that's a somewhat important message. It means I am not going to go into detail about the conversation because you will see it again later. So I don't want to have to repeat the conversation. Enjoy**

"What kind of advice Simba?" I asked.

"I went to talk to Rafiki about Ito. And I need advice on how to approach Kovu about his true intentions of joining the pride. Rafiki told me that his heart is full of hate and resentment against me, you, Ito, everyone in the Pride and I bet the Pridelands. I want to make sure he is not planning anything." Simba asked me with so much concern in his eyes.

"I can't believe this. Kovu seems like such a sweet kid. I-"

"Well looks are deceiving Nala. You remember my Uncle Scar. He was apparently sweet little Taka and then he realized he wasn't going to be king so he changed. And you know how he changed. He changed into a destructive lion that cared about no one but himself."

"Simba! He is still your Uncle. You know how hard that must have been for him not being king. I know he did terrible things but somewhere deep down he wanted someone to love him and he wanted attention." I reasoned with him.

"Your right Nala. I just hope Kovu is different and proves me wrong. So the advice?"

"Oh! Sorry honey. Advice yes. Ummm. Well let's see." (*)

* * *

"I had so much fun today. Thank you for wasting your time on me." I said waiting to see what he would say.

He disagreed a total lot. "There was no time wasted on a beautiful lion like you." He started laughing when he saw my scowl. He pushed me to the ground and stood over me. " I know you hate being called beautiful but why deny the truth of what you are?" He then nuzzled me and started licking my neck.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmm. Kovu you know how to push my buttons. I love you." Oh My God. Why did i just say that? He is never going to talk to me again. He stopped licking me and looked me in the eyes. I knew rejection was coming.

"I love you too, Ito. I love you too." He then layed down next to me. I couldnt believe he said too. i flipped over onto my stomach and watched him closely.

"Tired sleepy head?" I asked amused. He yawned. He was about to answer when he was interrupted by my father.

"I hope not too tired, because I would like to talk to you." At the sound of my fathers voice Kovu was wide awake. He stood up and started to walk toward my father when he thankfully turned around. "See you later." He said bending low and licking my forehead. I purred in delight.

He then turned to my father and followed him.

* * *

We walked in silence for a while before I finally spoke. I remebered Nala's words. _"Ask him how he is and if he is enjoying himself with us." _And i did just that.

"So Kovu how have you been?"

"I've been good Simba. Thank you."

Next question, "Have you been enjoying your time with us?"

"Well yes sir. I have been. Thank you."

I added a twist to our conversation. "Good. Good. I see you and my son have become more then friendly." If lions could blush he would be.

"Haha. Yes Simba. This is sudden and I didnt know we had the same feelings for him. Its crazy but I..." He hesitated till Simba reassured him.

"Go on." Simba urged.

"I love him." He saw Simbas expression. Simba expected that. But it definetley made him feel better that Kovu was now devoted to his son. Maybe he didnt have any bad intentions. But he still had to confirm that.

"Kovu. Don't be offended in my asking but, did you leave your pride to come sabotage mine?" He asked with a serious face.

Kovu almost chocked shocked at the question. He thought '_Has Simba figured out the plan? No he couldnt have. He would be flipping on me right now.'_

"No Sir. I am sorry that you think that. I would never do anything to harm the pride. Especially now that I have Ito to look after."

I smiled at the mention of my sons name. " And see that you do. I think my time for watching his every step has come to an end. You know how he is always getting into trouble or danger. So please Kovu, watch over my son."

He smiled back. "Of course."

A new voice joined the conversation. "Well look what we have here. Siiimmmbaaaaa."

I looked around looking for the mysterious voice when I saw the source. And SHE was not alone. "Zira."I growled.

She looked at Kovu. "Excellent work Kovu you led him right into the trap."

I turned to him furious. "YOU?"

He looked frightned. "Simba.. I-"

"NO. I trusted you. Ito trusted you." I wanted to attack him so badly but I was outnumbered by a good twenty lionesses.

"Oh enough of this sob story. Attack." Zira yelled at the lionesses.

I started to fight some of them off.

Kovu screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO."

* * *

THe plan was happening to fast. This should not be happening right now. I dont know where it came from but I felt the need to help Simba. I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO."

I tried to fight against one of the lionesses on Simbas back but was kicked in the face and hit my head against a rock. Everything then went black.

* * *

"Yes. Remember your training. Work as a unit." I said as my pride fell off the cliff with Simba. I noticed Simba recovered first and ran in the other direction. My lionesses were just recovering from the fall.

"Hurry up. We wont get another chance like this." I said impatiently. I was just about to yell again when my son Nuka came to the rescue.

"Don't worry mother. I have got him." He said chasing after Simba with me and the lionesses close behind. Nuka was fast on his heels. Simba then started to climb the logs blocking the dam. Nuka was climbing right after him. "This is for you mother!" Nuka shouted down to me. I had on my devil smile when Nuka grabbed onto Simbas left leg. He was about to pull him down when Simbas right leg kicked a loose log and it rolled on top of my Nuka. He got trapped under it. And while he was trying to make his escape, Simba had reached the top and ran away. And in the process making more logs drop onto Nuka.

"NOOOOOOOOOO." I screamed. I rushed to where Nuka was and started to pull the logs off of him and there he layed. Defeated. "Nuke?"

"I'm sorry Mother." He whispered in his dying breath. I couldnt stand to watch my baby like this. "Shhhhhhh. Shhhhh." I said with tears in my eyes. I held his chin in my hands and watched his eyes close slowly and till his breathing stopped.

I sobbed as did the rest of the pride. "Scar, watch over my poor Nuka." I then turned to see Kovu rushing down the hill towards us.

"You!" I ran up to him. Swiped my paw in his face and made contact with his left eye. He turned to me and I gasped. He looked like Scar. I made a scar in the exact same place Scar had one.

"What have you done? Where were you? You fought against us and not Simba." I said incredoulously.

"I did nothing wrong." He replied sharply.

" You betrayed your pride. You betrayed Scar."

He then said the thing that really made me boil. " I want nothing to do with him!"

I snarled. "You cannot escape it. Because of your mistake you got Nuka killed."

"No." He said wide eyed.

"You killed your own brother." I yelled.

"NOOOOOOOO." He yelled back.

He ran past all of us and the lionesses started to growl and almost chase after him but I stopped them.

"Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time. Now he has corrupted Kovu. At least we got Simba injured. He is now weak. NOW is the time to attack. We will take his entire kingdom... by FORCE." I yelled then laughed evily. Now it wasnt just about avenging Scar, it was also about Nuka. And I know I will get what I want. One way or another.

* * *

I was walking with Timon, Pumba, and Zazu. We were looking for Kovu and father. They have been talking a while. And I was getting worried.

"Timon, I dont think he is out here." Pumba said worried.

"Oh Pumba relax. SImbas probably teaching Kovu how to be a real lion." He said confidently.

I did not smile at that. Why did everyone think Kovu is up to no good all the time? They just have to get to know him. We were about to head home when I saw my father. Alone.

"Guys theres father. But where is Kouv?" I asked concerned.

"Not to worry Ito, I'm sure Kovu isnt far behind." Pumba assured me.

I didnt say anything back. Instead I noticed at the way father was limping. "Father! Father!" I said rushing down to him. "Zazu get help."

"Right away, Ito."

"Father." I said while going under his neck to nuzzle him. Timon and Pumba were there right after me.

Timon asked, "Simba! What happened?" I nodded an agreement to the question. My father was panting hard. His eyes got wide and as did mine when he told us what happened. "Kovu! Ambush." He said then fell over limp.

"No." I couldnt believe it. Kovu would never. We slowly carried my father back to Priderock and all I could think was 'Where is Kovu?'

* * *

We had layed father down and Mother and all the lionesses came out of the cave and comforted him. Even all the animals in the pridelands gathered at the bottom of Pride rock. I spoke to him first.

"Daddy it cant be true." I said not believing what he said about Kovu. Someone amongst the animals yelled out, "It's Kovu." Everyone turned to look at him coming up the hill to Priderock. Father stood up. I smiled.

"Kovu!" I said smiling. I began to run up to the end of Pride rock when father jumped in front of me growling to STAY BACK. I did as I was told and lowered my ears nervously. Kovu slowly made his way up to the rock. I looked down at him smiling. He looked at me and smiled back. But father turned the attention to himself.

"Why have you returned?" He said with a voice booming with anger.

"Simba I am so sorry. I beg for forgivness. I did have something to do with the plan but I didnt know you would get hurt. Please I need your forgivness." He then looked at me and saw the sadness in my eyes. "I am sorry Ito." Father wouldnt have any of this.

"DO NOT talk to my SON." he yelled angrily.

I pleaded with him. "Daddy please. Listen to him."

"SILENCE." He yelled at me. Then he turned to Kovu. "When you first came here you asked to not be bansihed with the other Outlanders. But I have some judgement for you."

I gasped so loudly my mother stood next to me trying to calm me down. Everyone in the crowd was screaming "JUDGEMENT", and "JUDGEMENT DAY IS HERE"

My father stood proud and tall with his chest puffed out and mane in the wind. "EXILE" he yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO." I yelled.

*****There were alot of NOOOOOO's in this chapter. Sorry. Next chapter I am going to try to put the song in. It is my favorite song in the movie. So hope you liked this chapter.*****


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Lion King.**

**I wish but I don't or any other movies i love.**

**WARNING: YAOI boy/boy romance (the worst thing is nuzzling) so no adult content or cursing.**

"Ohhmmm,

Ohhmmm,

Ohmmm,

Ohmmm"

I couldn't believe this was happen. "NOOOOO." I was running to my father to stop him when two lionesses jumped right in front of me. I gave them a look of surprise but there was no expressions in their faces. "KOVU!" I yelled trying to get his attention. But he was too busy looking at my father shocked.

* * *

"_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face" _They all sang at Kovu growling and making threatening noises. They all were getting closer and closer to him scaring him to jump down rock to rock.

"_Deception, (an outrage)" _The zebras sang. Then the giraffes. "_Disgrace, (for shame)." _Then the hippopotamus burst out "_He asked for trouble the moment he came."_

*******Sorry there are too many voices singing in the song so I skipped a little. *******_"__Deception, (an outrage), Disgrace, (for shame.) See you later agitator."_

"_BORN IN GRIEF, RAISED IN HATE, HELPLESS TO DEFY HIS FATE." _

"_LET HIM RUN, LET HIM LIVE, BUT DO NOT FORGET WHAT WE CANNOT FORGIVE!"_

"_AND HE IS NOT __ONE OF US__! HE HAS NEVER BEEN __ONE OF US__. HE IS NOT PART OF __US__. NOT OUR KIND. SOMEONE ONCE LIED TO US. NOW WERE NOT SO BLIND. FOR WE KNEW HE WOULD DO WHAT HE'S DONE. AND WE KNOW THAT HE'LL NEVER BE ONE OF US." _

"_HE IS NOT ONE OF US."_

"_DECEPTION."_

"_DISGRACE."_

"_DECEPTION, DISGRACEEEEE."_

"_DICEPTIONNNNNN."_

* * *

I couldn't just believe I let my father exile the one I love. I sneaked past the lionesses and went up to my father. "Father please reconsider."

He didnt even look at me as he said "You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on."

"Father NO. You cant be serious." I said madly.

He then turned to me. "He used you to get to me. He wants to avenge Scar."

"No. He loves me. For ME." I said pleading.

"Because you are my Son! You will not leave Priderock. You will stay here so someone can keep an eye on you. And you will be away from HIM." He said.

"You dont know him" I said pleading again.

He laughed at that. "I do very well. I know he is following in Scars pawprints. And I must follow in my fathers."

This got me really mad. "You will never be Mufasa!" I heard the gasps as I ran into the cave. It was harsh to say that but I was so mad at him and confused about Kovu. I started to cry. Sob actually.

I then looked up directly into a bit of light. I saw it was an opening. So I crawled through running away. I ran for awhile until I realized what I was doing out here. I was looking for Kovu.

*10 minutes later*

"Oh Kovu. Where are you?" I knew as I said that that I was not going home till I found Kovu. I walked to the top of a hill and sat down crying. What if I never get to see him again?

* * *

There he was. And he was crying. He was sitting on the top of the hill crying because of me. "Im so sorry Ito." i whispered. I decided it was time to take a chance and see if he was even going to even look at me. So I slowly approached him. He must of heard me somehow because he turned around and gasped. I wasnt sure if that was a good sign or not till he smiled. He didnt stop crying though. He only cried harder. They were happy tears though. I ran to him and nuzzled his neck and he nuzzled mine back. He then turned his head and licked my snout.

"Kovu I love you so much. I am so sorry. Don't leave me." He said starting to sob.

I licked his muzzle back and reassured him. "I will never leave you." He opened his tear filled eyes and gave me that smug smile.

"You better not." he said. Tears slowly fading away.

I had an idea. I leapt from him scaring him. "Lets run away together. And start a pride all our own." I said bending low and shaking my butt. Hopefully this was turning him on.

He smiled and laughed a little then came up and nuzzled my neck. "Kovu. We have to go back."

I looked down at him shocked. "Your kidding right?" I asked. He shook his head. "But were finally together."

"I know. But our place is with our pride. If we run away. They will be divided forever." He said trying to convince me.

* * *

I was walking with my pride through the murky water. We were going to get vengence for Scar and Nuka.

"Mother." My daughter Vitani said to me.

"Yes?"

She lowered her eyes sadly. "What if we fight against Kovu? I dont want to hurt him. He is my brother."

* * *

I was flying gaurding the Pridelands for danger, when I saw the lionesses from the Outlands crossing into the Pridelands. "I must tell Simba!" I then flew as fast as my wings could carry me towards Simba to warn him of the news.

* * *

We were supposed to be keeping an eye on Kiara but she must have slipped away. Me and Pumba then started arguing and physically fighting when Simba walked into the cave soaking wet because of the rain.

"What are you doing?" he asked smiling at us.

I then turned to him. "Good question. Let me ask you one."

Pumba the joined. "Hypothetically."

I then said. "Very hypothetically. What would you do if Kiara vanished?"

His smile then dropped. "Kiaras gone?"

Zazu then flew into the cave with news. "Sire. The outsiders are on the attack. Heading this way. Its WAR." He cried.

"Zazu find Kiara." He then turned to me and Pumba and said, "We'll assemble the lionesses. MOVE NOW." He ran out of the cave and we were quick to follow.

* * *

We had the lionesses all ready in formation across from Ziras pride. We were standing next to the dam which looked like it could break at any moment. Zira then yelled to me. "Its over Simba."

I warned her. "Last chance Zira. GO HOME!"

She then gave me a nasty look and said "I am home."

I looked at her straight in the face. "You've left me no choice. Attack!"

* * *

Each pride started trotting towards the other, then started to jog. Then ran right at eachother and started to fight. Lioness against lioness. Zira was yelling out commands at her pride.

"Go for the eyes."

"Break his jaw."

"Hit him low."

"Get them."

and "DO what you must."

* * *

Me and Kovu ran to the dam and saw all of them fighting. We crossed the logs and Kovu tripped a little and knocked a log down which I am pretty sure made the dam capable of breaking at any moment. We were almost there.

* * *

She looked down at me. "Wheres Ito now Nala?"

I growled. "Vitani." She jumped on me and we started to roll into a muddy puddle.

* * *

I laughed as my pride of lionesses started to topple Simba over. Then I started to make my way toward him. "Your mine, Simba!" I reached him just as he threw the last of the lionesses off himself. I hit him in the face hard with my paw and he fell over suprised at the power. All the lions stopped fighting eachother and looked at us. Simba got up quickly and we started circling eachother. We were both about to strike when our sons came in the middle of us.

"Ito!" Simba said.

"Kovu! Move." I empasized each word with a stomp of my paw.

* * *

Father looked at me with dissapointment in his eyes. But he knew he couldnt deal with me right now. "Stand aside." He said instead.

"Daddy, this has to stop." He then looked like he understood what I was saying. But Zira just had to say something.

"Your even weaker than I thought you were. GET OUT OF THE WAY." She yelled at Kovu.

He defied her. "You'll never hurt Ito or Simba as long as I am here." He said back.

My father then yelled at me. "Stay out of this." But I would not listen to him.

"A wise king once told me 'WE ARE ONE'." His expression got really soft.

"But they-"

"They," I looked around, " They are us. What differences do you see?" He looked at them too. Then his attention went back to me. He had tears in his eyes. He then smiled and nuzzled me. I nuzzled back.

* * *

I was not happy. Kovu was defying me. "Vitani! NOW!"

She looked at me with shock at my words. "No mother," I looked at Simba then back to Vitani, "Ito is right. Enough." She said walking to stand next to Kovu.

Both my children defying me. "If you will not fight. Then you will die as well." I was about to give an order to attack but the lionesses from my pride left my side and went to stand with the 'Pridelanders'.

"Where are you going?" I asked outraged. "Get back here."

Simba then interjected. "Let it go Zira. It is time we put the past behind us."

I couldnt believe what I was hearing. Simba and me were fighting not less than two minutes ago and then his precious son just had to convince him that we are the same. WE ARE NOT THE SAME.

"I will never let it go. Scar and Nuka deserve vengence. And vengence they will get." There came a cracking noise behind me but I knew better than to look. But Simba didnt and i took this chance to attack. I jumped but I didnt reach Simba because that furball of a son Ito pounced on me and had us rolling down the cliff.

* * *

Everyone had looked in the direction of the noise. But I watched Zira to see if she would make a move. She did. She was about to pounce on my father but I was too quick for her. I jumped on her and we both ended up rolling down the side of the cliff. I heard father scream my name as did Kovu as me and Zira rolled down the cliff.

"ITO!" I tried to find a place to dig my claws into as I continued to slide and roll. It felt as if we were rolling forever. We reached a little cliff and flew off of that. I stuck my paw out hoping to grab onto something this time. I did this time. It was another little cliff. I climbed my way up and saw Zira was just about to fall. I then heard my mother scream out to me.

"Hold on, Ito." She then looked to the right as did I and saw that the river broke out of the logs. "Simba the river!" She yelled to him.

I reached my paw down to Zira. "Zira give me your paw."

"NEVER!" she screamed and swiped her claws at me instead which caused her to slide down farther.

I pleaded with her. "Zira, come one. Let me help you." I could tell she was contemplating on whether or not to take my paw. But she decided too late. She lost her grip on the cliff and dropped into the river screaming. I had to look away at the sight as she was pulled away with the current. I stood up.

"Ito." I turned to see my father with his paw extended.

"Daddy. I tried." I said as I gripped his paw and was pulled up.

*****One more chapter left! Then I get to start a new story. I think I rushed through this story too quickly though. But anyway there will be more stories to come. And since this is my first one I think it was okay. Maybe I will make a sequel to this one. But then it would have mpreg. I love mpreg stories but I dont want to mess up this story just incase. So tell me what you think! Thnx for reading.*****


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Lion King.**

**I wish but I don't or any other movies i love.**

**WARNING: YAOI boy/boy romance (the worst thing is nuzzling) so no adult content or cursing.**

**Thank you for all the support on this story. It has come to an end. So enjoy and read on!**

**_Recap~_**

_I reached my paw down to Zira. "Zira give me your paw."_

_"NEVER!" she screamed and swiped her claws at me instead which caused her to slide down farther._

_I pleaded with her. "Zira, come one. Let me help you." I could tell she was contemplating on whether or not to take my paw. But she decided too late. She lost her grip on the cliff and dropped into the river screaming. I had to look away at the sight as she was pulled away with the current. I stood up._

_"Ito." I turned to see my father with his paw extended._

_"Daddy. I tried." I said as I gripped his paw and was pulled up._

* * *

We both made it to the top and when we climbed over the edge back to safe flat land everyone had faces of joy and concern. It was a mix of both. My mother gave me a big hug with her paws and almost chocked me to death. "Ito, i am so glad your safe."

While I was being nuzzled and talked to by many people I was looking for one lion in particular. And then I saw him.

"Kovu!" I said excitedly and ran to him and rubbed against him licking his whole face.

"Oh, Ito. I was so scared something happened to you." He said licking me back.

"Kovu," father said, "I was wrong about you. You belong here." he said smiling. I walked next to him. "Thank you daddy."

He playfully bumped me. "Let's go home." He said to me. Then turned to everyone else. "ALL of us."

* * *

They all made their way to Pride rock and gathered in a circle. They were welcomed with Rafikis prescence. He spoke.

"Simba. Mufasa IS very proud. He is much too talkative about what a fine son you have, and a beautiful wife, and even about how well you are running the Pridelands. But he mostly talks about how much better of a king you are than he would have ever been." Rafiki said with a bow.

Simba looked more than estatic. "No one is greater than my father. He brought all of us together. With his guidance I was able to become who I am today." He said smiling. Nala purred against him. "Simba you are the greatest lion alive. And I think we all agree." She said looking around the circle. All heads were nodding in agreement except her sons.

"Ito?"

Ito turned to his father.

"Dad. I am sorry about saying you will never be Mufasa. You are just as amazing as he was. I love you and I am sorry. Do you forgive me?" Ito asked on the brink of tears. Simba rushed to his son and lifted his sons face with his paw.

"Of course I do. I forgave you the moment you said it." Simba said then nuzzled the side of Itos face.

* * *

After that all the lions spread across the Pridelands doing there own thing. Kovu and Ito stood on the top of Priderock looking over there future kingdom.

"You know Kovu, I always told my father I never wanted to be king. But now that I have someone to rule the land with me I might actually enjoy it." Ito said.

"Well, i guess it is a good thing I am here then to make sure you have someone to rule with. You would be a grouchy king if it werent for me." Kovu said laughing.

"Your right, and I would make up laws like... well i dont know. But they would be terrible. Thats for sure." Ito said laughing as well.

"Ito, our lives, do you think they will change a lot once we take the throne?" Kovu asked worried.

Ito looked at him with a sour puss. "Why in the pridelands would you think that? Everything will be the same except instead of being bossed around we are the bosser arounders. It will be great. Just you wait. Then eventually we will give our position up to our heir." Ito then stopped speaking. He wondered if bringing up that topic was a good idea.

"Ito. I dont know about that. Only time will tell about that situation." Kovu said uncomfortable with the topic.

"Im sorry. I shouldnt of brought it up." Ito said quickly.

"No. It would of come up eventually. So dont worry about it." Kovu said trying to comfort Ito.

"Your right. Hey look father is coming back. Last one to him is a rotten buffalo!" Ito said laughing running down Priderock.

"HAHA. Then you better take a bath." Kovu said catching up quickly.

Ito and Kovu ran towards Simba with a glow in their eyes. They were happy to just be alive and still be kids. They didnt want to grow up just yet and worry about the future. That could wait. They were going to enjoy NOW.

*****And that is the end of this story. Corny I know. Thank you for reading and soon my next story will come up! It is not going to be about Lion King though. I decided I might do the sequel later. So thank you for all the support.*****

**THE END**


End file.
